The Mechanic's love
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Lucy is stuck with broken car and meet a hot mechanic but did she know he is one of the best youngest automobile designers


_**It was written in ancient history sweetheaventears never owned FairyTail because Mashima sensei own all of them.**_

"Babe where are you?" Cana's voice echoed through Lucy's phone. She cringe at her voice.

"You didn't asked this question when you all were leaving me behind in this jungle camp." Lucy replied tiredly.

"But you wanted to stay in the first place." Levy's voice came from background.

"But I thought you guys would stay. And who said to leave me alone for a few days. I'm coming back just give me couple of hours and don't leave me alone again."

"Take care Lu chan." Levy bid her farewell.

"Yeah." Lucy heard Ezra chucking before call was hung up. She really hated it. Damn! Girls left her alone in this crazy forest.

Suddenly she remembered to call her father or something. She took out her phone and groaned, battery was literally dying. She needs to save it for dark areas inside forest. But the problem was as she entered the jungle network was gone.

No nada nothing.

She realized her father had made sure to be on time because his one of the important business partners were coming. And most important clan was The Dragneels.

Lucy wasn't sure if she would make it in time..

Lucy looked around road was deserted and for at least half an hour no other cars have been seen. Lucy was celebrating her twenty birthday with her friends in the cabin hidden in the woods.

She cursed when her car bounced little bit, the road was crazy and filled with stones.

Suddenly she hit the big pothole. Lucy felt her car acting up and stopping once in a while.

"Darn it!" Lucy knew stars were not in her favour today.

The only thing pissing her is the fact that she most likely has just earned a flat tire and her car has been stopping momentarily once in a while, obviously meaning she has car issues and needs to have her car checked.

Lucy remember seeing a garage while coming here. And that place wasn't far away from her current location.

After an agonizingly long twenty minutes she recognizes something in the distance. It is a huge dusty glade among the trees directly by the road with an enormous building standing on it. The closer Lucy gets to it, the more obvious it becomes that it's made of metal and several spots of oil and grease covered it.

"Thanks alot God!" Lucy sighed in relief, she finally reached the garage. Lucy grabbed the stirring wheel and takes a sharp turn off the road. She crossed it anomalously, but since there is no other car she assumes it won't take more time and she can return today. She parked her Audi.

Before opening the door Lucy looked at the garage she had seen a old man with brown red hair working on heavy engine.

"OK Lucy! It'll be alright." she took a deep breath before opening the door of the driver's seat and getting out of the vehicle.

There was nobody.

"Hello! I need a mechanic or someone to look at my car." she waited. Even before she could scream again, same man with brown hair approaching her already.

'Thanks alot God.'

Lucy gives the man a sophisticated smile, that she usually gives around strangers politely.

"Good afternoon," Lucy says. The man nodded to her. His eyes linger on her and then fall back on car.

His eyes were sparkling.

Lucy can tell that he's fascinated by it. She guesses it's not an everyday thing here, having to deal with such an expensive car that she possesses.

Duh! It was mountain area people rarely visit here. Right?

"Good afternoon," comes the reply a tiny bit later than it should have. The unknown man is now looking at her. "What can I do for you?"

Lucy senses that he was amused. She didn't know why he looked kind of familiar. Maybe she met him in childhood on family vacation during here.

"I think I have a flat tire or oil problem something." Lucy says. "And it's been stalling while driving for quite a while."

The man nods again, showing Lucy acknowledged the information. "I'll send someone," he announces, jerking his head in the building's direction.

"Wait!" Lucy stopped him. The man turned.

"What's your name?" she didn't know why she was getting some familiar vibe from him.

"Name is Girdart and my dear child I'm sending my best employee here. He is best mechanic and handyman." he gave her warm smile. For some reason surprise crosses Lucy's mind this friendly man got other workers here. She wouldn't have thought there were any other employees here besides this man.

" Thanks." Lucy smiled back and took out her phone still no signal. Even the man was friendly she could not lose her guard in forest abandoned areas.

Gildart disappears behind the open rust-covered metal door. For the time being, Lucy kills the time by paying attention to the beaming Sun on the baby blue sky that is covered by just few gray clouds.

She humming her favorite song and keeps her head tilted slightly backwards, her eyes constantly darted on the endless blueness as she lazily leans back against the hood of the Audi with her hips.

Few minutes later she only moves again when she hears rustling noises coming from the direction of the opening in the wall of the building.

It turns out it was a profoundly bad idea to look there. She nearly died and went to heaven when she looked at the door.

Lucy almost forgot to breath for a while when she saw the promised worker. She doesn't even care anymore about the fact that she had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes, because the mechanic looks like he's just stepped out from a photoshoot of a magazine. The guy can't be older than twenty-one or two, that is for sure. When he appears from behind the door, he's busy wiping off leftover spots of dark gasoline from his hands that is hidden in black leather mittens, only leaving his pale skin available on his fingers.

Silver-framed pilot sunglasses shine on his face and he's wearing only a pair of weary black jeans that is sporting several spots of dust and oil. There are black leather boots on his feet in which the lower end of his pants are tugged into—it's obvious they are also old; it's like every single piece of clothing on him had its own story. And she would not dare to speak about the holiness of his chest and well built tone muscles and abs. Hmm.

"Hello?"

When the guy called her, Lucy gulped in thirst when she saw his every moment unblinking, she saw the sexy mechanic lifts his head and quits wiping his hands into the dirty cloth. As he halts and turns halfway, Lucy can see an adorably golden stud piercing on his left ear and notice a red piece of rag tugged into one of his back pockets.

His wild messy strands of pink hairs are reaching towards the sky in haphazard spikes due to the wax he used, and the thing Lucy likes the most about this prodigy is that his pale skin has the hottest red dragon tattoo, like some badass gangster bad boy. His body was smeared in oils and sweat from hard work, yet it's still perfectly aesthetic.

Suddenly he licked his lips making Lucy wanted to stare at his mouth. Perfection was only word for this hunk. This mystery hot Adonis was completely driving Lucy nuts.

Especially when the Adonis turns to look at her and a soft devil's smile gracing his lips, his eyes dancing with amusement for a while . He arches an eyebrow in a way Lucy would describe as flirtatiously teasing, then asks her.

"What can I do for you, pretty lady?"

His voice is also nothing Lucy was expecting. It's much sexier than the one she imagined for him, but it's not that Lucy is complaining. It was like Chocolate melting in her mouth. In fact, she likes this whole situation a little bit too much, which is just ridiculous, but she can't bring herself to care.

She felt drunk and hot all over the place. And her enthusiasm is exponentially growing with each passing second. She just shouldn't screw this thing up.

She was daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia for God sakes. Her little mistake would be printed in front pages of tabloids and news channel.

No bad Lucy. It's no no.. Suddenly he smiled.. Gosh!! He is so darn cute.

She shoos out the other possible answers she could give to this question and settles with one that contains just enough amount of flirt. She would be safe with maintaining perfect distance from this hot Greek God.

"What's your problem?" Adonis repeated again.

"Check my car please," Lucy said with a matching half smile, pushing herself away from the Audi with an elegant and easy movement of her hips.

She took a few steps away from her car to give enough room for the mechanic to examine the issue. A vague hope creeps its way into Lucy's mind that the trouble she has with her car is actually more serious than it seemed at first, so she could have an excuse to spend more time around this hottie of a man.

The mechanic's smirk widens. "With pleasure."

As the guy walks passed her , Lucy inhales his scent—a mixture of sharp gasoline, slightly burnt material, smudgy smoke, metal and a blurred hint of cologne. Apart from the given circumstances and the fact that these should be considered inconvenient scents, for some reason Lucy finds them the most appealing and perfect. Not to mention if she is right, the guy uses her favorite type of male's perfume but that cost millions.

How can a mere hot mechanic afford a million dollars cologne.

"Do you have a name?" the guy asks as he crouches down in front of her Audi left front tire to check if everything was okay with it. He's tilting his head in several directions to get a better view at the tire from various angles.

His muscles were flexing and damn his shirtless back was more appealing from her view.

Lucy was watching him in a dazing haze, but then she realizes she's supposed to be giving an answer at the moment. The Adonis was waiting for her reply as blush crept her face.

"Lucy Heartfilia," She said eventually.

The hot mechanic paused and looked back with his dark onyx irises. She was waiting for him to response anything.

"Natsu." he smiled and she returned his gesture.

Wait.. Natsu she knew him. But from where??

He turns back to keep checking the tires, and after changing the oil. He was giving Lucy a minute or two to let his eyes roam over her body.

Natsu looked more advanced then any normal mechanic. Lucy can feel it he was expert in his field. She kept looking at his body with adoration. When he changed the pipe his triceps flex which made his tattoo more intriguing while the other stretches out on the biceps of toe arms, the tattoo of red Dragon's wings, creating the illusion of Natsu fluttering his wings whenever he moves his arms.

Lucy would love to get a matching tattoo on her body. Maybe it was taboo for her to get a tattoo but she would love it. Her mother would agree if she would pleed but Jude Heartfilia would never allow.

She was the future face of Heartfilia clan after all.

The cloth Natsu used to wipe his hands off with is seeped by dark spots of oil, those are also present on several parts of Natsu's' body and face, their edges blurry because of him obviously trying to wipe them off but ended up merely smudging them. The piece of textile is now laying in the yellowish-brown dust as it was dropped there by Natsu a few moments ago, just before he crouched down.

His jeans have been hung low on his hips, anyway, sassily showing off a small part of his tight black boxer briefs—now that he's crouching, an even bigger part of his Calvin clain is peeking out and Lucy can't help but stare at it.

It was unlady like to stare at boys but she can't help it when the greatest creation of God was in front of her.

Also, Lucy found herself pulled towards him and she was curious about Natsu and so, can't help but try to figure out what Natsu's' interests are.

Considering his choice of clothes, Lucy assumes his taste in music should be something close to rock or punk or scream metal.

But she wants to become a writer. Lucy wanted to know if Natsu likes to read books and if so, what kind he likes the most. If Natsu likes to watch films. If he prefers going to a cinema to staying home and watch movies there. What he's hooked up on. What he's keen in. If Natsu knows his corporation and if so, what he thinks about it.

Lucy finds herself asking all those questions from herself mentally in a demanding tone, and scolding herself for not being able to answer them, simply because she isn't asking Natsu about them.

But that would be awkward, wouldn't it?

After all, she hasn't known Natsu for five minutes and she came here to have her car repaired in the first place.

But then again, she didn't know she would meet such a handsome guy at a place like this. Besides, Natsu acts like he didn't want more than a simple flirting from her.

But even if that's the case, Lucy honestly wouldn't care. She hadn't felt attracted towards any boy since college days after dating Loke, but if that is what Natsu wants, then be it. But what would her parents and friends would say about her outrageous experience in the woods.

Her trail of thoughts is cut off when Natsu suddenly stands and starts to walk toward her. Lucy's heartbeat fastens, and she's pretty sure her excitement is visible on her face, too, because Natsu gives her another smug smirk.

As he turns around and walks, the gleam of the sunlight reflects in his deep stormy onyx eyes.

Oh God! Is he going to grab her or something? Why was he coming for her?

She closed her eyes and waited for him. She felt his presence as he walked passing her.

What???

Lucy opened her eyes frustratingly only to see his back as he bypass Lucy to grab a new tire.

A Zippo gasoline lighter is in his hand which he keeps opening and closing constantly while walking. For Lucy's surprise, she doesn't find the sound obnoxious at all.

No, because it is a part of the great Adonis, Natsu.

In less than a minute, he's back with a replacement tire, a wrench and his lighter still in hand. He drops them on the ground then, playing with his lighter again, he makes a beeline to the building again. This time he went for a car lifter, Lucy discovers once Natsu is back.

Natsu puts his lighter into the pocket of his jeans and kneels down. He places the lifter under the car so he can change the flat tire to the replacement.

"Nice car, by the way,"Natsu said. He slides his hairs back and fixes the mittens on his hands.

"Thanks," Lucy replied gladly. This car was gift in her sixteen birthday from Jude. He said The Dragneels were in sports and Automobile business. Igneel Dragneel was the well known name in automobile world. The top designer and sport car makers were dying to work for him.

"Have you ever thought about—" Natsu starts to ask, but in the end decides against it. He cuts off the sentence with a shake of his head. "Never mind."

She felt restless. Lucy tilts her head to the side in an inquiring way. She's eager to ask what Natsu wanted to ask, but she figures Natsu wouldn't tell it to her.

While Natsu was busy changing her tire, Lucy's eyes roam all over the ink on the pale skin. They are a great contrast compared to each other, but in Lucy's opinion it's all the better.

The muscles in his back and arms are availably flexing and releasing as he lifts the heavy tire and puts it in place after removing the ruined one. The Dragon tattoo was also a paradox for each other on the boy's back and front—while his back is embellished by those gorgeous wings. .

Natsu was whistling and humming a song as he stands and walks over to the hood of the Audi. He shoots a wink over his shoulder to Lucy as she nearly melted.

"Mind if I check the baby inside, too?" Lucy can't help but think of the second meaning of those words. Is this guy doing this deliberately? Lucy still has her mind in place, though, so she's quick with her witty response.

"You can do whatever you want." she tried to flirt back. Natsu grinned at her and opens up the hood.

"I'm not wasting my time, then," Natsu said turning back to car.

On one hand, Lucy wishes he wasted her time, so they would have more time together, but on the other she hopes Natsu will keep his word—in hypothetical terms, of course.

Lucy doesn't have too much time for her thoughts, though, because her attention is quickly drawn to Natsu's ass as he leans over the Audi. It was perfect rear she had ever seen.

"It's not everyday that I see something so stunning," Natsu said once he no longer has his face buried under the hood of car. He turns around and props himself on his hands, his hips resting against the vehicle. His onyx gaze is firmly darted at Lucy, who requites the look with matching interest. "If I didn't know better, I'd definitely just let my instincts take the initiative and take," he says, putting obvious emphasis on the last word.

"Honestly I love it when owners take care of their car like their kids. I just have passion for automobile and vehicles engineering. My dad gave it me. It's in my genes." Natsu shared his thoughts.

"So you like me too because this Audi is literally my baby here." she didn't looked down away from his eyes.

It makes Natsu smirk again.

"So where have you been going Lucy?" he asked folding his arms on his chest. "I mean I'm guessing you're heading to city, and people like you wouldn't come close to this kind of area but if you are here to enjoy with friends that's exceptional."

An unconscious smile creeps its way onto Lucy's lips, making the corners of her mouth pull up.

"Where do you think people like me would go?" she asks, avoiding to answer.

"Fiore, Drizala, Crocus," Natsu shrugs as he's counting the names of the big cities. "Anywhere but here. Don't get me wrong, though, I'm totally fine that you're here now," he adds, offering another one of those coaxingly seductive smiles.

"I have some personal business to do, well my friends left me behind." Lucy said, but as soon as the last word left her mouth she realizes how bad that came out.

And there it is, she can see the uncomfortable twitch in Natsu's gorgeous face getting serious suddenly a frown on his forehead.

"You were all alone? It wasn't supposed to be happened in the first place." he was debating with himself or was scolding her. She didn't know.

Lucy opened her mouth to tell him it's concerning her friends only, but Natsu glared at her. He took out his phone and called someone. He looked angry. Lucy didn't liked it. She approached him slowly.

"Natsu?" she put her hand in his shoulder when he turned and pinned her between him and car's door.

Lucy felt his breath hitting her face and his eyes burning her with fire.

"You came here alone?" he nearly growled. Lucy felt her heartbeat races suddenly.

"My friends left me here. I was supposed to be with them. But my car broke and then I came here and met you." she blurted out everything.

" God! Why are you telling all of this to me? He asked again.

" Because you asked me?" it was more like a question to her.

" God Luce! You aren't supposed to answer strangers." he buried his face in her neck and her arms wrapped around him.

She wasn't thinking straight but all she needed was his arms around her.

"I am not talking to some stranger. It's you." she said daringly.

Natsu pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"You recognize me?" he asked.

"You are Natsu the great mechanic I ever met." she chirp at him.

" God! You will never leave me my sight again and I'm not letting you go again. You are idiot. Even I'm amazed that you're still alive without me." Natsu kissed her cheek.

Say what??

Lucy was confused and excited. She had a feeling she knew him..

"What do you mean?" she needs to know what he meant.

" You don't remember when you were little we met when our father threw some party." he rested his forehead on her.

"Wait! So you meeting me here was all set up? She may adore him but don't liked the idea of getting pranked.

"You were supposed to be in the meeting with your dad and my father. But I and Gildart decided to meet you here before you leave but I didn't realize that Levy would leave you here. Metalhead needs to tame his girl." he was furious.

Lucy was frozen in her spot. She blinked when few hazy memories surfaces on her head.

_**" Lucy one day I'll become a automobile engineer and build you an awesome car."**_

_**"Natsu promise me that you will return to me."**_

_**"I'll return and when you will be driving I'll gift you your first car."**_

Lucy gasped when she palmed his cheeks.

" You are the greatest award winning youngest designer of automobile world. You are Natsu Dragneel. God." she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

" Yeh Luce! And sorry I took so long to get back to you." he kissed her lips.

" Idiot! And I was like lusting over your ass. I knew that you were not some normal mechanic." she wrapped her arms around her neck and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

Natsu moaned and bit her lower lips. Lucy gripping his hairs grasp and he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Both were locked into a passionate kiss when a cough startled them.

" I would love to tell your kid that you made him in the woods." Gildart mused at them.

Lucy blushing and hiding her face into his chest. Natsu laughed at Gildart.

"I need to go." Lucy whined.

" Nope not letting you go." Natsu looks at Gildart who nodded and called someone.

" What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"My brother Zeref is computer expert. He had jam the network now all clear."

"You are such a devil." Lucy hit his chest.

" I prefer dragon babe." he nipped her neck.

" Natsu." Lucy laughed with him.

"You know me working in oil and between cars and engines are all true. I am always like this. So you are really ready to deal with this. I'll not force you." Natsu looks serious if she was uncomfortable he will not force her.

Lucy glared at him and shoved him.

" Luce?" Natsu was taken back when he saw tears in her eyes.

" How dare you after all this time and feelings and promises. I'll never let you go Natsu Dragneel you belongs to me and I forbid you from leaving me. And about your oil and automobile love." she walked and whispered in his right ear, "Do you know I've quite a fantasy about a certain mechanic fixing my car and paying me visit in nights." she tugged his ear piercing between her lips.

"Luce.." he closed his eyes and warned her. Suddenly his phone rang. Lucy saw dad flashing on the screen.

"Yes dad." Natsu was talking when he looked at Lucy emotionally and kissed her forehead.

"I got her." and after bidding farewell he hung up.

"What we he saying?" Lucy asked.

"Your father was worried that some guy would hit on his baby girl but my dad assured him that I'll protect you." he traced his fingers in her golden hairs.

"But who will protect me from you. My dad don't know that you got tattoos and have a habit to seduce girls to garage." she pretends to think about it.

"You don't need protection from anyone. You are my angel and my sunshine." he scooped her in his car and carried her to his car. And out her in passenger seat.

"Gildart will take care of your car. But I need to show you my best car." Lucy was excited but was kind of missing his warmth.

Natsu took her to his room and told her to open her eyes finally.

"No way!" she gasped. They were in his bedroom and his bed was in shape of a sports car. Lucy shook her head and climbed in a bed seductively.

"I need a mechanic please?"

Natsu smiled at her. At your service mam..

She bend down and engaged him in a deep kiss when she pulled back to get more better access of her sexy mechanic who solely belong to her.

X_X

_**A/n: Yep! This is the new piece after I was watching edolas Natsu who loved cars and racing. So here you go. Enjoy and review if you enjoyed it. Love and smile.. xoxo.. **_


End file.
